Eevee
| place=3rd | challenges=4 | votesagainst=3 | days=20 }} Eevee is a contestant from Ovivor: Bali. Eevee is notable for being isolated on her tribe at first, struggling with the social aspect of the game, only to become one of the biggest threats at the end. By not using any of the several evolutionary stones she found, but still making it deep in the game, Eevee was able to realize that her non-evolved state was enough. Ultimately, she lost the Final Immunity challenge by one point, but gained a newfound confidence. Ovivor: Bali Eevee entered the game with a hard time adjusting. She explained her misfit status as a result of a large family, where she never had to get out and interact. She went on to describe her eldest brother (a Flareon), and her youngest sister (a Sylveon and actress). Eevee had no idea what she wanted to do and hoped that Ovivor would help her find herself. She added that she had never been very confident in herself, and had her brother as a best friend and bodyguard - though he was now in the Pokémon League. She described her brother's success as a positive thing, but also confided that it made her self-conscious about her own decisions. He had gone on to greatness, and she was still stuck trying to figure out who she wanted to be. Eevee nervously walked to the other contestants after exiting the boat in the first episode. Unable to find the confidence needed, she hesitated to introduce herself. In an attempt to strike up a conversation, she asked Tock how he was and the other contestants how their day was going. At that point, Hope stated that Eevee's "need for domination would soon go away." Eevee, taken aback, replied that she's not dominant nor does she want to be. Hope clarified that she was referring to Eevee's need to be dominated, causing Eevee to awkwardly shuffle away. When the contestants were given their map to the Kuta tribe, Eevee felt as if she didn't fit very well into the group. She commented that although it wasn't surprising, she was discouraged because she had been hoping this time would be different. She then stated that on a team of six, she could prove her worth, even though it wouldn't be easy. Determined to not make Bali another failure in her shelf of disappointment, she told the audience that she would just need to talk to people (though this was easier said than done). When Sanur lost the first challenge, Eevee felt down and asked the team to vote her out. It was Kim Possible who then reassured her that she was valuable to the team, and compared Eevee to her best friend, Ron Stoppable. Luckily, Eevee was saved by Ed Miliband quitting the game, but her friendship with Kim began to blossom. As Eevee entered the second challenge, she tripped over a shiny blue rock. Immediately recognizing it as a water stone, she commented that she would have jumped at the chance to use it had she found it earlier. Yet, now something felt off. The effects of a water stone cannot be undone, and Eevee was unsure if she wanted to make that commitment or if she wanted to be a Vaporeon. She tucked the water stone away into her bag, and decided to save it for later, in case she knew what she wanted to do. At the challenge, Eevee scored the winning point, to Sanur's delight. Kim then told Eevee that she knew Eevee would be a valuable asset in the team, and had worth. Eevee replied by calling Kim a true friend. In a confessional, she admitted that winning the challenge was the happiest she had been since she was with her brother last. Not having to be mean and vote people out was a relief to her. Her intention in joining Ovivor was to find herself, not to participate in malice. In the early hours of the morning, Eevee began to look around for a hidden immunity idol. What she found, though, was a fire stone - something much greater. She only revealed this to Kim, but exclaimed that the whole situation was odd. She had been searching her whole life for these stones, as her parents didn't allow her to even hold them, and now she had found two in under a week. She prayed to Arceus to communicate to her, and explain the signs and mysteries on Bali. After Sanur lost the third challenge, Liam threw something on the ground in his rage. The object landed at Eevee's feet, who recognized it as a thunder stone. Back at camp, she confronted him about the item and asked where he had found it. Liam explained that he found it during the challenge, but that he didn't remember the specifics. Eevee tucked the thunder stone into her bag, as she now had three evolutionary stones in her possession. Just before Tribal Council, Eevee was approached by Kim with a proposition. Kim argued that since she had listened to Eevee's internal struggle, the least that Eevee could do is listen to her. Kim stated that she wanted the Sanur tribe, minus Tock, to be in the final four. The concept did not sit right with Eevee, however, who felt that Tock was still a member of their team and he didn't need to be excluded. Kim went on to explain that the others might vote Eevee out if she disagrees, and so that it's safer to vote with the majority. In a confessional, Eevee teared up and explained that she may have wanted to quit on the first day, but staying on the island finally allowed her to be at peace with herself. Eevee didn't want to vote out Tock, but she also didn't want to be voted out herself. Even though Kim promised to never vote out Eevee, Eevee remembered the time that her older brother was caught by a trainer and taken off to the Pokémon League. Her brother promised to never leave her, but she hadn't seen him in years. What if Kim didn't live up to her promise, either? At Tribal Council, Eevee made the right decision for herself and voted for Tock, along with the majority. Kim comforted her and explained that she did what she needed to do in order to survive. Just before the merge, Sanur pulled off a challenge win, giving Eevee the night off. However, her mind still wandered towards the stones in her bag. She realized that they could make or break her, and that she needed to decide before the two tribes merged into one. The stones could make her stronger and help her as well as Sanur in the merge. At what cost, though? Eevee admitted that she wanted Sanur to stick together, and that they were like a family, now. She never knew the comfort of a small family, and losing any of them would feel like losing her brother all over again. At the merged tribe challenge, Eevee realized that her stones would have no influence over a mental challenge, so she decided against using them (at least for now). When the merged contestants returned to their camp, Eevee was approached by the former Kuta members and was asked to flip. Although it seemed like a good game move, Eevee did not want to betray her friends. Eevee and the rest of Sanur was able to vote off Darek with the help of Crustle, and promptly blindside Crustle at the next Tribal Council. Eevee felt guilty over betraying Crustle after she had helped Sanur, but realized that it needed to be done if she wanted Sanur to be in the final four. After Tribal Council, Eevee had a mental breakdown and panicked. She emptied out her bag and sorted through all of her evolutionary stones, and wanted to decide at that moment who she was going to become. However, Kim comforted her and pleaded for Eevee to not change - and that she was perfect the way she was. During the auction, Eevee took a risk and bid all of her money on a sealed item... which turned out to be individual immunity. She was allowed to keep immunity, however, she had to pick between two boxes. Eevee, nervous that her decision would screw over her friends, hesitated but picked the second box. To her surprise, the second box was a family visit. The loved ones were brought in, and for the first time in a long time, Eevee was able to hug her brother, Flareon. She sobbed, and found that meeting her brother was what she needed to get through the rest of the game. Eevee then asked what the first box contained, which Jeff revealed to be the option to give another castaway immunity. Although Eevee was disappointed that Kim couldn't be immune with her, Eevee decided that she had made the right choice, as nothing is more important than family. Just before the finale, Eevee realized that she couldn't keep the stones forever - and that she needed to make a decision soon. However, she decided that the timing still was not right, to Kim's happiness. During the immunity challenge, the contestants were to make "ogoh-ogoh" masks for the Hindu New Year, Nyepi, in an attempt to drive away evil spirits. Eevee, despite feeling as if she did not need the immunity, won the challenge with ease. Ecstatic that she won the challenge without using an evolutionary stone, Eevee was confident that she proved herself capable to not only the others, but to herself. Even though Chuckles the last remaining Kuta member, the men banded together to vote out Kim, Eevee's main ally in the game. Distraught, Eevee pleaded for Kim to not leave, as she needed her there. Kim gave Eevee gave her a wooden stick with the words "Don't change; Call me if you wanna reach me" engraved in it. Eevee cried and waved goodbye to her alliance member, friend, and main supporter. In the finale, Eevee was the saddest she had been in the game since the first day. Upset that her family, Sanur, had cannibalized one of their own, she was distracted during the challenge and lost to Liam. Eevee felt as if she had failed Kim, but realized it wasn't over until her torch had been snuffed. She pleaded to Chuckles to save her, the same person that voted out her best friend, Kim. Although the circumstances seemed to sway in everyone else's favor, Chuckles sided with Eevee and forced a firemaking tiebreaker between Eevee and Conch. Eevee realized that she could use her fire evolutionary stone to help her, but decided against it - she realized that she's not Flareon, but that she's Eevee, and she doesn't need any power-ups or stones to be successful. Due to Conch being a non-sentient conch shell, Eevee easily won and secured her spot in the final three. Despite all odds, Eevee had outlasted nine other people. Coming into the final immunity challenge, she was eager to prove herself and serve justice for Kim. In a stressful immunity challenge that grew heated with every round, Eevee narrowly lost by one point to Liam. Frustrated that she could not win it for Kim, Eevee nearly cried. Despite all of her growth and development throughout Bali, Eevee's efforts to win the game were rendered useless when Liam stayed true to his alliance with Chuckles, and took the remaining Kuta member to the Final Tribal Council. However, it was not a useless experience because she couldn't finish the job. Eevee discovered who she truly was, and didn't need any evolutionary stones. She dumped the stones out, and exclaimed that there was no one else she would rather be than Eevee. Eevee slammed Liam for willingly voting out his family and betraying Kim and Eevee. She told him that it was not a strategy she could respect, and that he would not be getting her vote. Eevee and Kim were the swing votes, and gave their jury votes to Chuckles (despite being a Kuta member). Eevee left with her head held high, and with a newfound confidence. Voting History Category:Contestants Category:Ovivor: Bali Category:Bali Contestants